The Loneliest Guy
by Enchanted Peach Dreams
Summary: Sarah had defeated the labyrinth and its king. Jareth needed to suffer the consequences: loss of magic, title and kingdom, he is banished to the Human world to be a servant to the champion. But he does not look like himself and cannot tell her who he is. He has twenty years to win her and his Fae existence or fail and lose his life. Started as a one-shot but is growing into more.
1. Chapter 1

Insert standard disclaimer as I do not own anything related to Labyrinthn and will not profit from the use of the characters.

The Loneliest Guy - Chapter One

The dark figure sat hunched over a piece of parchment, quill held tightly in a shaking hand. "Damn!" He dropped the quill on the desk and rubbed his hands together, as if trying to make them heed their master's command. "Curse my feeble digits, I must finish this before it's too late. Sarah will be here and I may not have time…" Jareth picked the quill up and continued to scribble the words on the parchment. His stunted movements showed how he struggled to complete the pages.

So much had happened in the last twenty years. Twenty human years! The fates had truly been cruel. Of course, the truth is, it was all his own fault and he knew it. If only he hadn't miscalculated. How could Sarah have turned him down? How could she have failed to recognize her faithful servant and confidant wasn't a human man named John but had been him, Jareth, the Goblin King all along? So many questions and not nearly enough answers. And so, twenty years ago his 'punishment' had begun.

Twenty years ago…

The High King had summoned Jareth to the court. Jareth knew it couldn't possibly be for anything other than Sarah's victory over him and the labyrinth. And he was right, of course. His majesty was most displeased. The lecture lasted over an hour, during which time Jareth was forced to kneel on the hard marble floor of the Avalon palace. The questions, all rhetorical, never seemed to end. 'How did this happen? What were you thinking? Are you certain you made the girl's journey challenging enough? And what was that proposal? What were you thinking?' Over and over, until Jareth was sure his ears would bleed.

The truth was, there was no explanation that he could give. He simply couldn't tell the High King that he had fallen in love with a young girl, not yet sixteen, and that he wanted her to be his queen. Of course, he had intended to have her stay with his sister and her husband in the Pixie queendom until she was of an age suitable for courtship. And he would court her as was prescribed by the traditions of the Seelie court. For maybe the first time in his life, he was prepared to not try to find a loophole to cheat the rules. In truth, Jareth was quite young for a Fae. He had not yet reached his two hundredth year, making him, in human terms, just a few years older than Sarah herself. It's comical to think that she probably saw him as much older than he was. The Fae age similarly to humans until around their thirty-fifth year and then the aging process slows down so drastically that centuries can go by without a noticeable change in appearance.

Directly after the High King was done scolding Jareth, his sentence was pronounced: "Jareth, I hereby strip you of your magic, title and kingdom. Your cousin, Hamish, will be made regent of the Goblin Kingdom, since he is already Duke of The Goblin Forest. He will rule while you are stripped of your magic and sent to live in the Aboveground as servant to Sarah Lynn Williams. She will not be able to recognize you from your outward appearance nor from your voice. And while her memories and yours as well, will be untouched, you will not be able to tell her who you are. If she realizes who you are and declares her love for you, both of you would be returned to the Goblin Kingdom. You will have twenty human years to win her heart. But, if she should fail to declare her love for you, you will fade away, never to be heard of again."

All Jareth could do was gape at the king. Banishment to the Above? Stripped of title, kingdom and magic? It was too much to bear! Jareth turned his head towards the gallery and spied his mother amongst the courtiers. Tears were glistening in her blue eyes but her face was as cold and expressionless as if carved from stone. Oh no, there would be no sympathy or comfort coming from his mother. The tears were for her own shame, not for the pending loss of her only son. Jareth and Roslyn had grown up in likely the coldest family in all the Underground. Lilith and Jorund had a tumultuous, arranged marriage. Jareth was the issue from that union. His father was killed fighting off a sluagh attack on their villa. Lilith, being the unfeeling female that she was, found herself another mate right away, but refused to marry him. Torger fell completely under Lilith's spell. Roslyn was his daughter, but he happily played father to Jareth as well for the few years they stayed together as a family. One day, Jareth and Roslyn came home from boarding school and everything that belonged to Torger, even the smallest thing that would have shown he had ever existed, was gone! When Roslyn asked their mother where he was, she was rewarded with a harsh slap across the face.

"You will never speak his name again!" Lilith shrieked at the child and her bewildered brother.

From that day forward, life in the villa became unbearable. Jareth chose to stay at school full time, working with the healers and wizards to learn every type of magic, mastering them all. He led a very sheltered life, cloistered with the learned men. Roslyn continued to go home from school and when the time came, Roslyn was betrothed to the son of the Pixie Queen. Prince Alaric was good to Roslyn, so Jareth needed not worry about her. Her life seemed to have fallen into a happy trajectory.

When the time came to pass that Jareth was done with his studies, he went home to see his mother. "Hello, Lilith. You're looking well, I see." Jareth sneered at his mother, refusing to give her that title.

"The prodigal returns. And to what do I owe this great honor? Surely not out of devotion or love for your mater?" Lilith scowled at him, showing her full distain for her son.

"My studies are complete and I have come to bid you farewell. I am going to his majesty to ask to be allowed to challenge the labyrinth. I am hoping to be crowned Goblin King."

"Ha ha ha, oh Jareth! You are far too young to be crowned king! It would indeed be miraculous for you achieve so much when you are only 150 years old. Why, you are practically a child!"

"I am more powerful than you can comprehend, so I need not wonder that you would not believe that I am more than ready to meet this challenge. Farewell, Lilith." He disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

From that point on, Jareth's life went exactly as he planned: he succeeded in completing the labyrinth, was crowned Goblin King, and through his alliance with the labyrinth, his magic grew immensely and he became an exceedingly powerful Fae! He ruled over the realm for over forty years, until a certain young woman wished her half-brother away to the goblins.

Now, he was to be banished to the Above, to be a servant in the home of Sarah's mother. He was changed into a human, looking to be about thirty-five, with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was average looking, but still attractive with an east coast accent. His name was John Martins and he would be in charge of the Williams household staff. Sarah stilled lived with her father, step-mother and Toby. But things were about to take a drastic and tragic change.

While on a business trip in August of 1987, Robert and Irene Williams were killed when their plane, Northwest flight 255 crashed, killing 148 of the 149 passengers and all crew on board. Toby was sent to live with Irene's parents and sixteen year old Sarah went to live with her mother, Linda and Linda's husband, Jeremy York. The young woman was deeply saddened to have lost her entire family as the result of that crash. Sarah was extremely depressed when she showed up on the doorsteps of the large house of her mother's. She rang the bell and an unknown man opened the door.

"Ah, you must be Miss Sarah. My, but you are even more lovely than your mother." A friendly smile and the twinkling of hazel eyes made Sarah smile the first smile since the tragedy.

"Yes, I'm Sarah. Please don't call me 'Miss Sarah': it sounds so stuffy. You know my name, but I don't know yours. Who are you?" Sarah challenged the man, a brave look on her face.

"Oh, I apologize. I am John, the head of staff here. I must beg your forgiveness but your mother and the master are not here. They have rehearsals and won't be here before the weekend. I am charged with seeing to your every need."

"Barely here and mom abandons me again." Her face changed quickly from friendly to sullen and withdrawn, her chin trembling as she tried to stop the tears already threatening to spill from pale, green eyes.

"Please Miss Sarah, no tears. I am sure you have cried an ocean. Give your eyes and heart a rest." John motioned for a servant to collect her baggage to remove it to her suite. "Come into the salon, I have some refreshments waiting." He extended his hand and upon their touching, a spark flashed and they both felt a static charge jump between them.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Must be the carpet and the friction from the soles of my shoes causing a charge." He smiled and offered his arm as he led her from the foyer, down the hall and to the right. He guided her expertly to a seat. "Here, have a seat. Do you drink tea?"

Sarah nodded. She accepted the tea. "Why are you so nice to me?" Her voice quivered as she cautiously sipped the steaming Earl Grey tea from a fine China cup.

John shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to one side, not unlike a bird does. "I'm doing my job: I'm charged with seeing to your comfort."

"I don't buy that. You don't need to be this nice for your job. So, tell me!" Sarah leaned in and placed the cup on its saucer and stared him in the eyes.

"My, but you're direct. Are you always this forward with men you don't know?" He tried to seem annoyed but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. She could tell he was teasing her.

"I prefer to be direct. I'm careful to measure the words I use, so I don't cause myself any more trouble…" she nibbled on the side of her thumb nervously.

"Alright, alright, I'll confess. I am being nice to you because I think you need a friend, okay?" He looked at her with sincerity and compassion. " You've lost your father, step-mother, the home you lived in, your friends and community, but most importantly, your little brother." He smiled a kind smile. "And before you suspect me, I haven't spied on you nor do I make it a habit to stalk young women. I heard the mistress yelling with the master about you." He placed a comforting hand on her hand.

"They were yelling at each other because of me?" The tears started to gather again in her eyes.

"Your mother insisted you come to live here but the master was against it. She persuaded him to come to her side when she told him that something good needed to come from this tragedy and she was determined to be a mother to you. She said she didn't want to squander this second chance and he wasn't going to ruin it for her…or for you, either." John patted her hand reassuringly.

"Linda fought for, for me? Really?" He nodded in the affirmative. "Wow. I didn't think I mattered to her at all. Maybe we can be close after all?" Sarah wiped the tears out of her eyes with the heels of her palms.

"Promise me you won't mention this or I think I'll get fired. And I like this job, at least for the pay." He winked at her and she smiled and blushed.

"Not a word, cross my heart." She beamed at him and his heart did flips in his chest. He tried to open his mouth and tell her who he really was but he couldn't part lips to even blow a puff of air out. Curse this punishment! If he could just tell her…

"Okay, John," she said as she rose from her seat and grabbed his hand in hers, "take me to my room and then you can show me around. I don't want to get lost and since you're my new friend, it's up to you to lead the way."

"If you should need me, just say the right words and I'll fly to your side." He bowed before you, like a prince at court. Sarah stared at him, shocked by the odd way the words sounded familiar, like she had heard before. But, that wasn't possible. She had just met him. And she did need a friend. She had four days until her mother and Jeremy would be home and she desperately wanted to fit in.

Over the next four days, Jareth had a shadow: Sarah. She followed him everywhere he went. She was on his heels from 7 a.m. on. He instructed the kitchen staff as to the daily menu, she was there. He spoke to the chamber maids, she was there. He inventoried the pantry and refrigerator, she was right by his side. In between his tasks, he did his best to point out anything she ought to make note of and finally got her to eat lunch at table since she refused to stop the tour for breakfast, eating a breakfast bar on the go.

The time flew by and Sarah had adopted the habit of eating all her meals in the kitchen with John and the rest of the staff. And so they sat, Thursday evening, in the kitchen: John, Sarah, Connie the cook, Donna and Phyllis, the chamber maids, Max the chauffeur and Julio the Gardner. In the short time Sarah had been there, the entire staff had become friends with her.

Suddenly, or at least so it seemed, it was Saturday morning. Sarah had spent a fitful night tossing and turning and gave up being in bed by 5 am. She arose, showered and dressed in an age appropriate outfit, one of the nicest she owned. She wasn't sure why but she really wanted to look her best. She hadn't seen her mother in person in two years. It was at her wedding to Jeremy and her father had required she go. It was a very tense occasion. Oh, how she wanted to have a fresh start.

She hurried down the stairs to dash into the kitchen. Sarah knew John would be in the kitchen eating a light breakfast of coffee, toast and fruit. He was becoming as necessary to her life as breathing. He made her feel special, important and cared for. Why did she feel like she knew him? It wasn't possible but he seemed so familiar. "Good morning, John. When do you expect them to arrive?"

Jareth smiled warmly. How he looked forward to her kind greeting and friendly smile. If only he could reveal who he was, he was certain she would willingly return to the Goblin Kingdom. Alas, that bloody punishment would keep him from telling her the truth. "I expect that they should be here around 9 am, as usual. Your mother is truly a creature of habit and holds to her schedules tightly." He patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm not scared but I'm a little worried. What if they changed their mind and don't want me? Will they ship me off to boarding school, do you think?"

"Sarah, calm yourself. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you imagine. Give yourself a chance." Just then a chime sounded. "There, they've past the gate. Let's go meet them at the door." Jareth took Sarah's hand firmly in his as they moved to the main entrance.

A long, black limousine pulled up to the main entrance and Max popped out and hurried to open the door. Linda York's Prada clad foot stretched out the car door onto the driveway, followed closely by the rest of her. At thirty-five, she was still as beautiful and slender as ever. "Sarah! Oh, my sweet girl!" She pulled a stunned Sarah into a warm embrace. "Oh, sweetheart, you poor thing. I'm so sorry for all you've had to endure. Come, let's go to the salon and get reacquainted." Turning her head as she walked, she called over her shoulder, "John, brings us tea and biscuits right away. Now, Sarah, tell me all about you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah and Linda slowly grew closer, over the following weeks, but there always seemed to be something that prevented them from truly feeling as close as mother and daughter should feel. And that certain something was Jeremy. Anytime Linda spent time with Sarah, Jeremy would include himself in the event, with sour looks and unkind words. Sarah hated his presence, but his back-handed compliments were the worst. "She is pretty, maybe she'll outgrow the baby fat." She is graceful, for someone with such unusually large feet." Sometimes, Sarah would almost indulge in a wish to have Jeremy taken by the goblins. Almost.

Linda enrolled Sarah into a fine private school. The Thornton-Donovan School was the finest in New Rochelle. And since money was no object and the school was close enough that she didn't need to live on campus, it was a no-brainer that the two women both agreed it was the perfect choice! Sarah threw herself into her studies and excelled in English and Civics. She had decided she wanted to pursue a career in either law or politics.

Jareth observed her progress, always close by, ever being that person she turned to for help and comfort. It wasn't that Linda hadn't proven to be a better mother than Sarah had dared hope, it's just that something about John had endeared itself to her and she had come to rely on him for everything. That and Linda was in a hit show on Broadway. "Burn This" was doing well, and Linda and Jeremy were performing in shows six nights a week. That meant Sarah saw very little of them.

In spite all these obvious problems, Sarah excelled in school, achieving high grades and being placed regularly on the dean's list. John helped her in every way he could. They practiced French together and he was pleased with what an adept student she proved to be. Her time in high school flew by and before she knew it, she was going to be going to college.

Jareth was very saddened when Sarah applied to and was accepted at Columbia. True, he was proud as a peacock that she was going to such a great school, but it meant seeing her less. Far less and that meant less opportunity to jog the young lady's memory. More than two years had come and gone and while he sensed she often thought about her time in the Underground, it was clear she did not connect him to those events. And he was torn between ecstasy and despair, joy and rage.

Every moment in her presence, every glance, smile and touch, thrilled him. He loved her more than he had when he first fell for her because now he knew her: her kindness with the staff, treating them like family, celebrating birthdays and holidays, the way she cared for her mother, how she had worked to win over Jeremy. It was truly a gift that he gained the insight into her heart, mind and soul. But he hurt and that pain sometimes turned dark. He hated her for not seeing him. Here he was, loving her, being her servant, confidant, virtually her slave and yet she ignored him in the only way he wanted to be seen: as the man that loved her!

Sarah, meanwhile, lived the life of a beautiful, young woman. She dated, albeit casually, having decided to keep things from turning too intimate. She remained a virgin and somehow that was the one thing that gave Jareth hope. Maybe she was waiting for him and that was why she stayed untouched. But, fear had crept into his mind. She was going to be in the city at school all week long, only coming home on Friday afternoons to spend the weekend with her mother and friends among the staff. Would temptation, hormones and the freedom of being independent drive her to enter into a sexual liaison? Jareth had no experience with females, so he felt ill equipped to answer this question. Having spent all his time at his studies and then learning to run his kingdom, he had never given into his carnal desires. He had been tempted, true enough, but there was something lacking in the Fae women that had managed to interested him: they weren't Sarah! Sarah would have no such distractions to keep her from wanting to experience love and sex.

Every Friday, Jareth was relieved to find the same sweet, kind Sarah he had discovered when she arrived at home. That is until her sophomore year at Columbia. One Friday in late March, she failed to come home. Jareth surmised it must have been because of finals and Spring break. He had become so accustomed to her university routine and so he waited. Friday became Saturday and still no Sarah. Now he was alarmed, and decided to advise Linda and then to drive into the city himself to check on her. Linda was frantic and demanded to be contacted as soon as he knew anything at all.

Jareth arrived on campus and made a beeline for campus security. They had not heard that she was missing and were also concerned that she was overdue and had not contacted anyone nor answered any messages. John was told to contact the police and file a missing persons report and to check the hospitals. The total shocked look on his face made the security staff concerned he might faint. He drove to the closest police precinct. The police could not take a missing person's report on someone over 20 years of age unless she had been missing more than 48 hours and he had no intention of doing nothing until tomorrow afternoon. Jareth dashed out of the precinct, jumped into his car and drove to the hospital nearest the campus: Columbus Medical Center.

He went to the registration desk and demanded to know if Sarah had been brought there. The registrar stated no one with that name was a patient but they had a Jane Doe assault victim who was still unconscious, after being brought in Friday. Jareth's face paled and he asked the charge nurse if the woman looked like the picture he held in a shaking hand. "Possibly, but her face is very swollen, covered in cuts and black and blue from the beating she clearly took. She was found with her clothing torn and dirty, but no personal effects nor identification."

Jareth took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Can I see her, please? I'm the family retainer and her mother is frantic for news."

"Certainly, come with me to the ICU." The charge nurse led him to the ICU and there he saw the bruised and battered body of his Sarah. He hesitated for less than a second before he was gently holding her in his arms. Her appearance robbed him of his usual stoic demeanor and tears were streaming down his face as he whispered softly into her ear.

"Sarah, it's John. Please come back to me. My sweet darling. We are all so worried for you. Please open your eyes, my love."

Sarah groaned and pushed weakly against his chest. "No, please. Don't! Don't touch me!" Her voice became louder and more shrill as she began to thrash around, flailing weakly with her arms. "I'm a virgin! Don't touch me! Help! HELP!" She was screaming now and sobbing. The nurse ran into the room, gave her a mild sedative and helped Jareth to calm her down as she slowly came out of her agitated state and began to realize she was safe. "Rest, sweetheart. I'm stepping out to call your mother and then I'll be right back." He patted her hand and smiled reassuringly. He nodded to the nurse who followed him outside the room. "What happened to her?" He questioned the nurse.

The nurse then related in very clinical terms that Sarah had been found, nearly naked, robbed, beaten and viciously raped. Apparently, the perpetrator had left her for dead, but she was found by a couple taking their dogs for a walk. She was brought in early Friday evening. Jareth could barely control the rage he felt. Someone had harmed his beloved. Some monstrous creature had beaten, abused and tried to kill his lady. "Do the police know anything?" The nurse shook her head. The detectives had no clues. They hadn't been able to interview Sarah and there appeared to have been no other witnesses. And with very little physical evidence, it seemed unlikely that they would find out who the perpetrator was.

Jareth quietly returned to Sarah's side. She opened her left eye as the right was swollen shut and at seeing the concern on his face, began to cry. "Is it as bad as your expression says it is?" Her hoarse voice cracked with emotion. His heart ached to see her injured, in pain and embarrassed, too

"Nothing that time won't be able to heal. You are still my lovely Sarah. Nothing can change that." He tenderly kissed her hand, caressing the sensitive flesh at the base of her thumb. He gazed upon her and felt her relax a bit as she drifted back to sleep. This was a good thing, as rest would allow her abused body to heal. It also gave him time to intercept Linda in the corridor and warn her of Sarah's condition. He paced, just as he had in his throne room, back and forth near the nurses station. He hadn't given his kingdom much thought lately, and a twinge of guilt and regret grabbed at his heart. He missed his castle and the labyrinth. But just now, Sarah was so much more important.

Four days later, a private ambulance transported the recuperating woman to her mother's home. Lily, the private nurse, had been engaged to help ensure the patient would heal with no lasting physical effects. Her mind would be a different story. Linda observed how tenderly John saw to Sarah's every need. It had become clear to her that John was deeply in love with her daughter. And it was equally clear he had no intention of apprising Sarah of his feelings. It was equal measures relieving and sad. She need not worry that an older man had designs on her younger daughter but how often did this kind of love come along? Poor Sarah. Poor John.

As time passed, Sarah's body healed and the counseling helped her deal with the PTSD from having been raped and being virginal. She was still easily startled and avoided going out after sundown, but her smile had returned and she was talking of going back to school…some day. Jareth was secretly glad that she hadn't gone back to school. His selfish streak kept him from feeling even a little guilty about her lost opportunity. She should be his wife. He would love her and protect her. But he couldn't get the words past his lips. It had to happen from her memories!

A year after her assault, Sarah met a young man. Jareth was crushed. Now, there would be no chance to win her, if all her attention was focused on this Marcus. He was kind and attentive, which at least made him acceptable as a suitor. Linda saw how much it pained John. The jealous and hurt looks he sent in the new couple's direction made it all too clear to her but oddly Sarah seemed oblivious. Could she really not see? Was she truly blind to the love that shown so clear in John's hazel eyes? Linda decided she needed to know.

"Sarah, dear heart. Come, sit with me in the parlor. I need to speak with you." Linda motioned towards the parlor, where refreshments and tea waited.

Sarah wondered what her mother wanted to discuss. The parlor was always the locale when heavy subjects needed to be covered. "Mother, what is it? I know something must be amiss for you to call me into the parlor." She smiled slightly, a bit nervous. Could she object to her budding romance with Marcus?

"Sweetheart, it does have something to do with your new relationship, but it's not Marcus I wish to discuss. We need to speak about John."

Sarah startled and placed a hand over her mouth in shock. "You aren't going to fire him? I like him! He has been a dear friend! Please tell me you won't fire him!"

Linda smiled and patted Sarah's hand reassuringly. "No, dearest girl. I'm not firing him. But I think your dear friend is in love with you."

Sarah felt faint. It was another shock, but this hit her so much more deeply than the first had. "John is in love…with ME!" She whispered the words, almost more to herself than to her mother. "No, you must be mistaken. He can't be. He's just my friend. He's…" Before she even dared finish the thought, her mind went through every memory she had of any time she had spent with the man. All her memories were of friendship and caring up to the night of her assault. The words he had used. He had called her 'his darling' and even worse, 'his love'. How could she have missed it. It was all so clear now. John was in love with her. It just couldn't be! "Mother, what do I do? He's in love with me! Oh, no!"

Linda watched as Sarah must have been recalling events in her life and saw her realize what she had revealed was true. "Dearest, there isn't anything you can do. He is clearly deeply in love with you and obviously has been for a long time. I wanted to ask you to stop bringing Marcus here. It is causing John much pain to watch you falling in love with another. Please, move into the penthouse in the city and spare him having to watch you with Marcus. Be kind to your friend." She looked at Sarah, tears shimmering in her own eyes, thinking how much pain watching the new lovebirds together must be bringing. She knew what that felt like herself.

"You are right, Mother. I will move into the penthouse on Monday and come on weekends to the house alone. I guess I need to speak to John about this."

"No! Sarah, you mustn't." Linda looked very worried. "You should only speak of it, if you love him, too. Do you?"

Sarah thought about John. She cared for him and loved him in a way but not romantically. "I don't love him that way, no. So I need to say nothing at all? Poor John." She started to cry. Somehow the thought of him loving her and it being unrequited broken her heart more than it should.

"Darling girl, you have a big heart, pure and beautiful. It's amazing considering the dangers and hardships you've endured." Linda was trying to be a comfort but the words made Sarah see a tall, handsome blonde man with strange mismatched eyes looking at her through a haze. She closed her eyes and fell back on the settee, swooning at what she thought was a dream but had the feel of a memory.

"Sarah!" Linda leapt to her feet and shouted for help. "John, come quickly, Sarah has fainted!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth heard the shouting for help and came running into the parlor as fast as his feet permitted. He knelt down beside Sarah, grabbing her hand to check her pulse. He released the breath he'd been holding as soon he felt the strong, steady throb.

"What happened?" He looked at Linda, waiting for some explanation.

"I don't know. We were talking and she fainted. It was so odd. But she seems to be coming around now." Linda smiled at the relief she could see in John's face.

Sarah stirred and started to sit up, but Jareth was at her side, helping her to sit up and it was then that he noticed that Sarah was staring at him, as if she could read his thoughts. "Are you feeling better, my dear?" Again, he failed to keep those terms of endearment out of his speech. He felt the rush of blood to his face. By the Gods, he simply could not be blushing under her scrutiny!

"I, I think I'm feeling less dizzy. I'm sorry to have caused you to worry over me." Now, she blushed and her lashes fluttered against her cheeks, causing a tightening in Jareth's chest and a twitch in his groin. She was truly too lovely and it was killing him.

"Oh, please, do not concern yourself. I was merely trying to discern if you needed medical attention and I'm relieved you are already looking much improved." He winked at her and her cheeks flamed red anew. Why did he wink at her when seeing her blush could only bring him pain? "I'll be about my work, then. Ladies." He bowed curtly and fled the room, causing the women to gape at each other in surprise. Linda then broke the silence.

"You see? He's so in love with you, he had to leave before his face and body betrayed his true feelings." Linda chuckled as she dropped her gaze to Sarah's lap, causing Sarah to gasp as she understood her innuendo.

"Really, Mother!" Her loud outraged voice hushed to barely a whisper as she continued. "Was he really sporting wood?" She giggled. Linda nodded as she raised her fingers to indicate 'a little' using her index finger and thumb. "Oh that poor, dear man."

"Poor man, hardly! Did you 'notice' the size of the wood? Good heavens! He is clearly a 'blessed' man in that area!" Linda laughed, thinking of Sarah's reaction to a man with such obviously abundant gifts.

"Mother!" Sarah shrieked. "You are simply awful to check out another man's body so blatantly." Sarah fanned her face with her hands, blushing bright red. But she wished she had been of a mind to check him out herself. Ugh! She had a boyfriend and John was just, well, John. Just a friend, nothing more. She shouldn't even be thinking of looking at him that way!

Jareth stepped into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. What a fool he was and she saw it all! How would he ever be able to see her again, knowing she had seen it on his face, the love he had tried so hard to conceal. And his employer, Linda had seen it, too! By the gods, his punishment was beyond cruel. He laid his forehead against the cool porcelain of the sink and gulped several deep breaths of air in a foolish attempt to gain some control over his riotous emotions. If only he could tell her who he truly was, this would be so much simpler.

He went about his duties that day, avoiding the mistress and Sarah. He applied himself to tasks he normally would have delegated to some other member of the staff, but it was a good reason to avoid the ladies of the house.

"How are the vehicles, Max? Have you been keeping up-to-date on their maintenance?" Jareth felt foolish for questioning the man. He was an exceptional employee and didn't require extra supervision.

"John, have I done something to displease you? It's not like you to question me regarding the cars. Is everything alright?" Max scratched his head in utter puzzlement. Something is definitely wrong and he felt he knew what it was.

Jareth shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just feeling the need to be extra vigilant is all." It was clear to Jareth that Max was having none of it.

"John, I know you're my boss but if I may be permitted to speak freely?" Jareth nodded his assent, so Max continued. "Have you considered telling Sarah how you feel about her? I only ask because it pains me to see you in such misery, watching her with other men."

Jareth squirmed under the sharp scrutiny. "I, um, I just can't. It would be wrong to ask her to even consider her mother's employee as suitable as a boyfriend." He turned from Max and walked away to his room in the back of the house.

"I hope it isn't true", Max pondered. "I hope a man can't die of a broken heart, because I truly fear for that man." Shaking his head, he went back about his business.

Sarah moved into the city, staying at her mother's penthouse. This made it easier to see Marcus. And she continued to go to the manor house on the weekends. Somehow, this served to make Sarah feel like she was cheating. It wasn't fair to John and especially not to Marcus. Dear Marcus. Sarah decided she would only go to the big house every other weekend. This went on for the next 16 months.

Jareth was quite alarmed with this turn of events. Now his chances had dwindled further. But nothing prepared him for what would happen next.

It was again the weekend and Sarah would be coming for her stay. Jareth was happy, because at least he would get to see her, if nothing else. But when the car pulled into the drive, it was clear Sarah was not alone. Marcus was with her! This spelled trouble for him, he could feel it.

Sarah looked supremely happy on the arm of Marcus. Marcus strutted into the house like he owned the place. Jareth's heart sunk as he could see a diamond ring sparkling on Sarah's left hand. She must be engaged! How would he live through this? The ultimate disaster!

Time was now the enemy. Wedding plans consumed all the time of the ladies of the household. Dresses, venues, flowers, food, the cake. Jareth felt his heart shattering every time he witnessed anything related to the impending nuptials. He barely saw Sarah. She spent all her time away from the manor house.

Jareth made excuses to miss the wedding and was grateful when Sarah accepted his explanation that his last living relative, a maiden aunt, was on her deathbed and he was honor bound to be at her side to the last. The truth was, he spent the entire day at an inexpensive motel, drowning his sorrows. He couldn't be sober, thinking of his beloved walking down the aisle to be joined to another. His heart shattered into a million pieces, imagining the first kiss and worse still, the wedding night. "It should have been me. It could have, if not for this banishment." He sobbed out loud in abject despair. "Would that I could pass into the Fade now, as I have nothing left for which to live now."

Three days later, he finally had sobered up. He looked like beastly hell and felt even worse. He paid his motel bill and stumbled out to his car, driving back to the manor house would be tedious but he knew he had no other choice now. He would have to live through the remainder of his banishment and then wait to pass into the Fade and from everyone's memory save his sister. Sweet Roslyn would mourn him, he knew that she would. But his fate was now sealed but the for waiting. Not unlike a prisoner on death row.

Would Sarah miss him? It seemed unlikely. He pulled his old Buick into the six car garage and turn the engine off. He grab his small satchel and walked through the servant's entrance into the manor house. The staff saw him walk through the kitchen, noting his disheveled appearance, concluding his aunt must have passed away, thus explaining his sad countenance. Max, spoke up first. "John, the mistress asked you come to see her as soon as you arrived."

Jareth groaned as he headed to the study, guessing that Linda would be waiting for him there. No, the study was empty. He next walked to the salon, but that, too, was empty. He stopped in the bathroom, threw water in his face and combed his hair. He climbed the stairs, thinking perhaps she was in her bedroom? He passed Sarah's old room, glancing through the open door and spotted Linda, sitting on the bed.

"You were wishing to speak with me?" He feared she was going to sack him, what else could she possibly want with him?

"John, please, have a seat?" She pointed at an armchair.

The armchair his Sarah used to sit in and read. Not his Sarah anymore, but a married woman. "Yes, ma'am."

"John", she smiled sympathetically, "I must tell you that I have become aware of a very sad situation. Let me put your mind at ease, I am not firing you." She noticed the sigh of relief. Again he4 eyes held sympathy. "I know you are in love with Sarah." She saw him start to stand to protest. She motioned for him to sit back down. "No need to deny it, it is plain to every member of the household. It breaks my heart that my daughter did not see fit to talk to you about this, perhaps help you understand her choice. But, I want to assure you, I have asked her to not come back to the house here anymore. I do not think it is your best interest to have her under your care when she is now out of your reach." She stood and walked over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Try to forget her, John. It's for the best." She left him staring at the carpet, tears falling from his eyes.

And so, time went by. Jareth heard of Sarah through the staff gossip. She apparently was happy, working in an office and living with her husband. He never saw her again in person. Any time her mother and step-father wanted to see her, they went into the city to see her. He always stayed at the manor house. And so the years passed, uneventfully. Until this day…

Jareth struggled to finish his letter, folding it carefully and placing it into an envelope, writing 'Sarah' in calligraphy upon it. He also inserted his will into another envelope and wrote 'Last Will and Testament upon it. He placed all his documents on the desk, the letter to Sarah on top. "It's finished as am I." He collapsed to the carpeted floor, looking so much older than the fifty-five years he had aged. He gasped, grabbing his chest as he felt his heart fail to maintain a proper rhythm and he slipped into the Fade just as Sarah's sedan pulled into the circular driveway. She ran into the house, her feet barely touching the tile as she rushed to the back of the house, where John's rooms were. She violently ripped the door open as she saw him on the floor in a heap. "JOHN!" She shrieked as she ran to his side and found she was too late. He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah sat on the rug in John's room, holding his head in her lap. She cried unashamedly, the tears running in streams down her cheeks, falling onto his face like large raindrops. She pulled him closer to her chest, sobbing softly as she whispered: "Oh, John! Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me you were ill? I would have come to you, I would have…" She kissed his cheeks, his closed eyelids and finally placed a soft kiss on his cool lips. "How will I live without you?" And, at that moment, she realized something she had never been able to acknowledge before: she was in love with him and she was now too late to tell him _!_

She gently placed his head on the rug and stood to get the pillow from his bed, tucking it lovingly under his head as tears continued to flow unabated. She took out her phone and called the sheriff's office to report having found him. She started to pace around the room, noticing how many things seemed to not fit in with the friend she had known. Now, she had to question if she knew him at all. It was at this instance that she saw her name, drawn elegantly on an envelope, atop a stack of what appeared to be important papers. She slowly and gingerly picked up the envelope, walking to his bed and sat down to tentatively slide her finger into the envelope to tear it open. As she slipped the pages out, her eyes grew wide at the regal look of the ink upon the paper. The tears started anew as she began to read.

 _"How you turned my world, you precious thing."_ Sarah dropped the pages, her hands clapping over her mouth to muffle the scream that ripped through her. Memories came flooding back of a barn owl breaking through the French doors in her parents bedroom. Of a figure, clad in black with wild, pale blond hair, smirking at her. "Jareth?" She looked at the body lying on the floor and could suddenly see upward slanted eyebrows and the same wild hair. "Why?" She fell to her knees, touching his beautiful, still face, feeling her whole world collapse around her, just like the Escher room had so long ago. The letter! It must hold the explanation _._

 _She picked up the discarded pages and sat on the floor, next to the body she now knew was the Goblin king. She started reading again…_

 _"How you turned my world, you precious thing._

 _Before you get angry with me for being here, in the Above, without telling you who I truly was, let me explain. The High King found out about your victory. To say that his majesty was angry with me would be too mild a term. I endured being questioned as to the hows and whys related to your winning the child back and then my punishment was pronounced._

 _You must understand, my dearest Sarah, that no one had ever beaten me. Not. One. Runner. But then again, no one had ever wished I child away and not truly wanted the child gone. Most do not try to run the labyrinth and the few that do end up giving up. But I digress._

 _My punishment was that I be stripped of title, position and magic. I would be made mortal in appearance and I would be your servant for twenty years. I had just that much time to make you reveal that you loved me. The only condition was I could not tell you who I was. I accepted this punishment because I couldn't admit to the court that I had fallen in love with a mortal girl, not yet sixteen._

 _Precious one, you cannot know how much I suffered to be so close to you and not be able to tell you who I was or how much I loved you. I certainly do not blame you. The fault is all mine. I impetuously offered you my kingdom and myself. I wanted to court you and hoped to marry you some day. I would have installed you in my sister's home and followed all the rules of courtship. Roslyn would love you almost as much as I._

 _Dearest, most lovely Sarah, I must ask of you one more thing. Please, call upon my sister to collect my body so that I may be returned to the Castle beyond the Goblin City for royal burial rites. I have enclosed the right words to say._

 _I will love you, my beautiful mortal, even beyond the Fade. You are my soulmate, the other half that makes me whole. You hold my heart in yours hands, beloved._

 _Eternally yours, in undying devotion,_

 _Jareth"_

Sarah sat next to Jareth, a hand over his heart. "I love you, too, Jareth. I didn't realize that fact or just how much until just this moment. How can this be the end?" More tears fell as she placed another soft, lingering kiss on his cool lips. Sitting back up, she took out the page with the summons upon it, cleared her throat and spoke the words.

"I call upon the ancient magic of the Underground and the Labyrinth. Hear me now! I summon the sister of Jareth, King of the Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth, Protector of The Wished-away. Roslyn, come claim your brother's body for burial."

She stood, holding his hand for fear he would just disappear. The room vibrated with power, a bright light shone on the ground just six feet in front of her as a wind began to whip through the room. A tall, slender and stunningly beautiful female appeared before her. She was dressed in what looked to be medieval garb: a long flowing dress of black velvet with a corseted bodice of tooled black leather, her pale blond hair falling in wild disarray around her face and shoulders. Pale crystal blue eyes looked with sadness upon the mortal and the dead monarch.

"I am Roslyn, princess consort of his highness, Crown Prince Alaric of the Pixie realm, sister of the Goblin King, Jareth. I come to claim him for burial." Roslyn looked at the mortal woman, standing there, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked as if her world was falling down. "My lady", she curtsied, "would you be the Champion of the Labyrinth, the one promised to the Goblin King?"

Sarah gasped at her, stuttering. "Ye ye yes, I'm Sarah, but promised to the Goblin King? I don't think so." She watched as the blue eyed Fae rose to stand beside her, staring down at her brother's body.

"Lady Sarah, when you defeated my brother and became Champion of the Labyrinth, you put events into motion and activated laws neither of you understood. The labyrinth chose you to be the next Goblin Queen and promised you to Jareth as his mate. It is written and the laws must be obeyed. But the High King got involved and his banishment of my brother has caused great destruction in the labyrinth. But, with Jareth passing into the Fade, the labyrinth is frozen in time. I must return Jareth to the Castle and start the burial rites so that a new king can be chosen." She moved to loosen Sarah's grip on Jareth's hand but Sarah would not be moved.

Sarah tightened her fingers possessively on Jareth's hand and looked defiantly into Roslyn's eyes. "If I am the Champion of the Labyrinth and the one promised to King Jareth, then I invoke my right to return to the Underground, to be with Jareth and to help prepare his body for burial." She stared at Roslyn, unblinking and unflinching. She would not be denied her right.

A slow, melancholy smile turned up the corners of Roslyn's lips as she felt wonder and respect for this slip of a mortal. She would be a babe in the woods amongst all the Fae and other beings in the Underground, but Roslyn simply could not deny the Champion her due.

"Lady Sarah, I do not believe I could stop you even should I wish it. I am happy to bring you to the Goblin realm, but be aware, there is no one to protect you from those who might wish to harm you." She laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder and spoke an incantation in a language Sarah had never heard before. Sarah felt her world flip on its head and when up was up and down was down again, found herself standing in the throne room of the Goblin castle, staring at the steward, Hamish, Duke of the Goblin Forest.

Roslyn step forward and bowed her head to her cousin. "I am here to prepare for the burial of the Goblin king."

Hamish rose off the throne and bowed to both women and looked upon the body of his cousin. He sadly shook his head and then turned an angry eye on Sarah. "You!" He pointed an excusing finger at the thirty-five year old mortal. "This is your doing! You defeated the labyrinth and won back the child but did you have to reject him and break his heart? You cruel-eyed creature! He endured banishment and still you did not see him. What do you have to say for yourself?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her, a sneer on his haughty face.

Roslyn came to stand beside her but said nothing. Sarah trembled and fresh tears glistened in her green eyes. "I didn't know I broke his heart. I thought he was trying to distract me from saving Toby." She sobbed, hiccuping. "I only just realized how very much in love with him I am, and he's lost to me…forever."

Hamish stared in shock at Roslyn as she gasped at the confession. "My lady, perhaps he is not lost to you. You say you are in love with my cousin? That may change things." He turned to Roslyn. "You need to go to the sage, Malachi, and take the lady with you. He may be able to contact the Fates. If he can, are you prepared to fight for Jareth?"

Sarah nodded her head, her tears suddenly forgotten. "I will do anything to be given my love back."

He looked at her with genuine concern. "You may regret that decision. I do not pretend to know how the Fates may choose to deal with all this, but true love is something they never ignore. That being said, they may require you demonstrate this great love to them. Good luck, my lady." He bowed and turned, walking out the door.

Roslyn took Sarah's hand and transported them to the dwelling of Malachi, great sage of the Fae. The two women stood before this dilapidated hovel. Sarah could not believe this was where a great man, like a sage, would live. Roslyn tapped softly upon the door, which looked like it might fall apart if one would knock too hard. Waiting mere moments, the door creaked open and a small, hunched over man with piercing silver grey eyes stared right into Sarah's soul. She gasped and felt exposed and naked although she was fully clothed. He shook his head and turned his attention to Roslyn.

"Well? Why are you here? Come to demand something of this frail, old body, eh? Hmm?" He limped around the two, sizing them up. He begun anew. "Come my ladies, you are here with a purpose, n'est-ce pas?"

Sarah had been quietly observing the Fae, noting that in addition to his eyes, his hair was a pale shade of green, his face looked weathered and care-worn. He radiated confidence and intelligence and something else Sarah couldn't name: a kind of psychic aura. "Good sir, I am Sarah Williams of the Above. Roslyn has advised me I am…"

Malachi cut her off. "Yes, Champion of the Labyrinth and the One promised to the Goblin king." He laughed suddenly. "You took your sweet time coming back here, now that his highness has slipped between the worlds. What is it you think you can accomplished, young woman?"

"I am prepared to do whatever the fates demand of me. I am here to declare that Jareth and I are soulmates and as such should be together. And, had the High King not interfered perhaps we would have been together all this time." Tears glistened on her lashes as she stood, trembling slightly from the effort to appear strong and determined, fear gnawing at her mind.

"And, I take it, young woman, that you wish me to contact the Fates for you, so that you might plead your case? Fine, fine. I am prepared to act as your connection, but no more. You will speak for yourself. Neither I, nor the Princess may intercede on your behalf. This is your battle, Champion." He motioned for Sarah to step into the hovel.

Sarah entered the dwelling, followed closely by Roslyn. To say that Sarah was not prepared for what met her eyes would not begin to express her complete shock. The room was immaculate and magnificently appointed with the finest furnishings and artwork she had ever beheld. In the center of the room sat a round table and two chairs. A huge, highly polished mirror rested on the table. Malachi motioned with his hand and Sarah took a seat at the table, opposite him. She gazed into the mirror but saw no reflection. "Why can't I see myself in your mirror?"

"Foolish mortal child, this is no mere mirror; it is a scrying glass, a portal into the space between the worlds and the Fade. We will contact the Fates in their realm. Now, do not speak again unless you are asked to speak. The Fates do not suffer fools gladly." He waved his hands over the mirror and chanted in a foreign tongue.

{ } { } { } { } { }

Jareth was aware of three beings hovering near him, but he couldn't see them clearly and it was hard to make out what they were saying. They were discussing, arguing, about him! He struggled to move, feeling frustrated that he could not make his body obey his mind. And then it dawned on him: he was dead or at the least, between the two realms. That would make the voices the Fates. He concentrated as hard as he could on making words pass his lips. Just two words: Sarah soulmate. And he finally succeeded although his voice was soft and muted. "Sarah. Soulmate."

The three Fates all fell silent and turned to stare at the Fae king lying on the marble slab behind them. Clotho spoke first. "He speaks? He should not be able to speak, if he were truly gone." She turned to her sisters. "It is as I said, his life should not have been ended. The High King of the Fae interfered where he had no dominion."

Atropos huffed in frustration. "He needs to pass through the veil; let me cut his thread!"

Lachesis shook her head. "No! His thread should be much longer. It's not the right length and therefore should not be cut. Clotho is correct: the High King interfered!"

Atropos stomped her feet like a spoiled child. She dropped her golden shears and watched as they clattered on the floor. "I will let him plead his case, and convince me he should have his life back. He must prove his love is genuine." The three shook their heads and waved their hands over Jareth, giving him the strength to sit up and to speak.

Jareth rubbed his hand over his lips: they were parched and cracked but he could move them without struggle and tested his voice. "Thank you, oh gracious Fates." He smiled, looking as tired and weak as he felt. "My precious Lady, Sarah Williams of the Above, is my one true love. I did not die because his majesty decreed it. No, I died because my love was lost to me. I was banned from telling her who I was. I know not if she loves me, but I hope she does." He dropped his chin to his chest and heaved a heavy sigh. "Pass your judgment on me, but you will be condemning my Sarah to nothing but pain and heartache. I'm sure she read the letter I left for her by now and knows the truth."

Clotho moved closer to Jareth, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your beloved is with Malachi and they are opening a portal to speak to us. I feel she is going to plead your cause and beg for your life." She smiled a faint smile.

"Sarah? Can she hear me? See me?" He seemed to be growing stronger just knowing she was almost in reach.

Atropos sighed and spoke out loud. "Sarah Williams, why have you come to us?" Her voice was loud and sounded annoyed.

There was silence as the Fates awaited to hear what the mortal woman would have to say. Jareth strained to try to perceive any kind of sound, even the sound of Sarah's breathing would have brought him great comfort, alas there was only quietness. The sound of a female clearing her throat broke the quiet. "Uh hmm, I, Sarah Lynn Williams, daughter of Robert and Linda and Champion of the Labyrinth, request, no, beg the Fates to hear my pleas! My heart is shattered and my mind in turmoil. I cannot live my life if I am to be deprived of my one true love. Give me back the Fae that has been stolen from me. Give me my soulmate!" The only sound that followed after the declaration was the heavy breathing and soft hiccuping of the woman, who was clearly crying.

Lachesis stepped closer to Jareth and touched his shoulder. In her hand she help a thread and as she touched him, the thread glowed with a soft yellow light. She let her hand drop away and when she raised it to Jareth's face, he could see another thread. And as his eyes followed that thread from her fingers downward, he could see the the thread was twisted together with his, in such a manner that it would be impossible to separate the joined threads back into two from the one it now had become. Lachesis sighed as she turned to Atropos. "Sister, surely you see there is no way to cut Jareth's thread now? Sarah and he are bound together. To cut One is to cut both; they are true loves, soulmates. Jareth must be allowed to return to give them a chance at the life the High King has stolen.

Atropos was seething with anger. It was her responsibility to cut the life thread of each being in all worlds, but even she knew that this was not the end of Jareth's life. He had been sentenced to pass into the Fade, but he remained between states of being precisely because it was not his time. After stomping her foot, Atropos finally spoke. "Sarah Williams, return to the Castle beyond the Goblin City. There await our decision and your fate." The mirror portal closed and now Atropos spoke to Jareth.

"Are you prepared to be returned to your life? Are you ready to resume being king and all that entails? It will not be easy and you must be resolved to harbor no ill will or thoughts of revenge against the High King. Karma will settle its accounts with that monarch when the time comes ."

Jareth nodded in silent agreement. He didn't want revenge; he wanted Sarah! The urge to be with her, the passionate drive to share himself with her was an all-consuming thought. "I am ready: it is my destiny to be reunited with Sarah and only time will reveal what we are to be to each other."

The three Fates spoke as one. "Jareth, King of the Goblins, be removed from this time and place. Return to your castle and your life." As the three watched, Jareth slowly faded until he was no longer sitting before them; he was returned to where he should have always remained, The Castle beyond the Goblin City and the Labyrinth.

 _A/N: well, the reunion of Sarah and Jareth will be in the next and final chapter. And this is where you will be given your lemony reward! All questions will be answered, but if there is something you just have to know, write me a review so that I can include it in the final chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah sat at the small table, staring at the sage, Malachi, who looked at her with amusement. "Well, that was certainly revealing, do you not agree Lady Sarah?" He turned to look upon Roslyn. "And you, Princess, what say you to this?"

Roslyn moved over to stand by Sarah placing a small hand on her shoulder. "Malachi, I have payment for your services. I believe I need to return to the Castle beyond the Goblin City at once and take the Lady Sarah with me. Is this the wise choice, oh, great sage of our time." She smiled, placing the leather pouch of gold coins and small jewels on the table. As Malachi nodded his assent, Roslyn helped Sarah to her feet and placed her arm around her waist, transported them both to the throne room of the Goblin castle.

Sarah trembled, tears threatened to spill from her dark lashes. Had the Fates spared Jareth? Would she get a chance to find out if there could be future for them? How would she feel when faced with him: not John, but Jareth, the Fae king, King of the Goblins? Sobs wracked her body and she felt Roslyn take her into a sisterly embrace, placing sweet kisses on her cheeks.

"Sarah, you love my brother, do you not? " She watched the mortal woman nod her head. "But you are married to a man in the Above, are you not?" Sarah shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Sarah wiped the tears from her cheeks and stepped away from Roslyn. "My marriage is a platonic arrangement. Marcus is homosexual and loves a man. His father would have disowned him and cut him off from his family and his inheritance. By marrying me, he secured his legacy. And when his father died last month, he had our marriage annulled since it was never consummated. I am not a married woman, I am unattached." Sarah struggled to smile, feeling weak and weary. Would Roslyn understand and would she help her?

Roslyn walked the mortal woman towards the study of the king, knowing Hamish would be within. Perhaps he had the answer Sarah needed to hear. "Hamish, where is my brother, your king?"

Hamish looked up from the papers on the desk before him. His face was a neutral mask, but something sparkled in his eyes. "The king is in the healer's chambers. He is alive and awake but very weak. It will be a while before he is at full strength again." Now he let a smile crack his calm mask, nodding to Sarah. "You have succeeded in bring him back, fair maiden, but he is not yet out of danger. He could go back into the fade if all is not set right." He rose and walked over to her, bowed before her and touched her hand. "Thank you, my lady. I have had a chamber prepared for you." He barked out a command. "Krukz!" A medium sized grayish Goblin appeared before them. "Escort the Lady Sarah to the chamber prepared for her." He turned to speak to Roslyn. "Princess, your lord husband has allowed you to stay here in the castle to help restore order to this chaos. You will stay in your usual chambers. You are here to help the Lady Sarah, as well." He bowed formally. "I take my leave now. No need for a steward when the king has returned." He grinned, looking truly happy and winked out of sight.

Roslyn took Sarah's hand and the two ladies followed the funny little goblin to a suite of rooms. They were very familiar to Roslyn. She knew all too well that these rooms were reserved for the future queen. Roslyn smiled, knowing that as weak as Jareth may be, he still requested Sarah be installed close to his chambers, in the very rooms he hoped she would one day occupy as his queen. It was all so very romantic.

"Sarah, here is where you will stay. There is a bathing chamber behind that door and a water closet for your personal needs. I suggest you bathe, change into something comfortable and take a nap. You are clearly quite exhausted." She smiled as she opened an armoire full of dresses, and in the drawers within were undergarments and slippers. "I'm going to check on Jareth and I'll be back to rouse you for the evening repast. Rest, my lady, time will reveal all." She kissed Sarah on the cheek and backed out of the room.

Sarah moved into the bathing chamber, soaking briefly in the rose scented water. She washed her hair in a peach scented shampoo and climbed out of the tub once she was rinsed off. Wrapped in a large towel, she padded on bare feet to the armoire and pulled a simple cream colored cotton day dress out of the cabinet. It was plain but quite lovely, with subtle lace trim and pearl buttons. She brushed her hair and braided it, tying it securely with a strip of leather she found on the dresser. The bed had been turned down while she had been bathing, and she slipped between the silken sheets, pulling the warm fur coverlet over her tired body and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the goose down pillows.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth was sitting, slumped over in bed, arguing with the Elvish healer, Sharaera. The female was clearly extremely worried. "My king, you must rest. You were between our world and the Fade. You are weak and I have already done all I can to restore you strength to you. Please, for your own sake, stay abed."

Jareth waved her off. "Sharaera, I value your healing powers and your advice, but I must be allowed to return to my chambers. I know once I am there and can place my amulet back around my neck, I will improve greatly. Transport me to my chambers…at once. I command you as your monarch."

There would be no reasoning with the king. He had absolute power and she was duty-bound to obey. "Yes, majesty." She waved her hands and Jareth winked out of view in the infirmary and reappeared in his own bed, in his chambers. Jareth smiled. He knew that Hamish would have placed Sarah in the Queen's chambers. She was just on the other side of that wall. At thinking on her, his body sprang to life, his manhood grew hard and stood erect, straining against the leggings he was always wearing. The soft kid leather grew uncomfortable tight and he forced himself up on his feet. He would slowly make his way into her room and collect the one thing he had dreamed of for twenty long Aboveground years: a kiss from the red, red lips of his beautiful, beloved Sarah!

It took great effort, but he made it to the adjoining door, turning the handle down and slowly, stealthily pulled the door open. He peered into the room and spied his beloved, reclined on the bed, her chocolate brown hair fanned out around her head, her ample chest rising and falling with each soft, deep breath. His erection twitched painfully as his eyes stared at her breasts. He had felt these stirrings before but he had never been with a female. He had pleasured himself, needing the release to be able to even function, his erections and strong passion for Sarah had demanded an outlet. But now, she was just ten feet away, alive and as beautiful as ever and nothing need stop him from tasting her lips and caressing her skin.

He moved towards the bed, using the wall to help support him, his legs wobbling under the effort. When he finally reached the bed, he gently sat next to Sarah. She looked so lovely and peaceful in her slumber. He couldn't resist her anymore, knowing there was nothing to stop him now. He gingerly placed a hand next to her head, leaned forward and holding his breath, he ghosted his lips over hers. A soft sigh escaped her slightly parted lips and this was Jareth's undoing. He proceeded to kiss her mouth, running his tongue over her bottom lip and begging entrance be granted to his insistent tongue.

Sarah was having a lovely dream. She was in a downy soft bed; warm, gentle lips caressing hers, a tongue pleading for admittance into the honeyed interior of her mouth. She moaned and parted her lips and a warm, wet tongue proceeded to plunder its depths. She threw her arms around this lover's neck and realized this was no dream! Someone was kissing her. Her eyes flew open and spied the blond feathery locks of Jareth's hair. She tightened her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her breasts, crushing them in a very pleasant way.

As soon as Sarah started to respond to his kiss, Jareth knew a brief moment of fear: would she pull away? But her next action drove that fear away. She held him even closer, deepening the kiss they were sharing. His heart was pounding in his chest and his cock was painfully erect and insistent on being freed from the confines of his leggings. He moved back to look into her jade green orbs, and spoke the first words to her in more than fives years. "Sarah, my beautiful lady. Do you wish me to leave? I must warn you, if you do not make me leave now, I will not be able to stop myself."

"Why? Why would you not be able to stop yourself?" She looked at him, with passion swollen lips, desire in her darkened green eyes. She smiled up at him, her hand coming up to caress his cheek.

He flinched at the unfamiliar touch and smiled, looking embarrassed. "Sarah." His voice was deep and husky, a strained sound, whispered in the silence of the chamber. "I, um, I have never been with a female, sexually." He turned his face away, feeling a bit embarrassed.

A gentle hand pulled his face back to look upon hers. The welcoming gaze from her eyes and tender smile on her lips nearly stopped his heart. "Jareth" she whispered. "Do not hide from me. I am not a virgin as you well know, but I am also nearly unknown by a man's touch. Marcus never touched me; our marriage was never consummated. The only sexual contact I've known was the assault I suffered and I barely remember that." She pulled his face closer, whispering against his lips, "stay with me." Her voice was full of emotion. "I wish for you to make me yours."

Jareth knew that he looked shocked because his beloved giggled at his reaction. He sucked in a deep breath and spoke in a deep tone. "Are you certain? I cannot, will not be able to control my raging desire for you." She didn't answer with words. No, she kissed him: a toe curling, earth shattering kiss that stripped him of all restraint. He matched her fiery passion, his lips demanding her surrender, his hands running over her clothed body, pressing into her yielding flesh. "Sarah, oh my Sarah." He worked the pearl buttons through the loops in the lace, pushing the fabric aside to gaze upon her bare breasts. He struggled to breath as he lowered his head down to one plump mound, kissing and licking the nipple until it was a firm pebble.

She had been quite right: she was as unknown to the pleasures of the flesh as was Jareth. Every touch, every caress, every kiss sent her soaring. The sensations he was creating made her feel as though she were melting. Did he feel the same? If his trembling body and shaky hands were any indication, then he was greatly affected by their actions. She moved to touch him, pushing his poet style shirt off his shoulders, exposing his pale, lithe chest. She marveled that he had the lean body of a swimmer, powerful, yet slender. She ran her hands down his chest, her fingers teasing his nipples, on the way to the waistband of his leather leggings. He sucked his breath in past his clenched teeth, hissing like he was in pain. His stomach muscles twitched as Sarah worked the laces of his leggings. When the laces were removed, she used both hands to push the garment down, his cock springing forth into her waiting hand. Gently and timidly, she caressed and stroked the soft yet turgid flesh of his erection, thrilling at his fevered litany of foreign words intermingled with his passionate kisses.

"Oh, precious. You must stop or I'll spill myself all over you." He grabbed her hand to still her movements. "My turn. He grinned at her as his hands lifted her dress up over her head. Now her glorious body was bared to his hungry gaze. He touched the slightly rounded belly near the thatch of brown curls. Slowly, he dragged his hand down to her womanhood, touching with the timidness of an untried youth. "I do not know how to give you pleasure," He whispered hoarsely. "Help me."

Sarah placed her hand over Jareth's and proceeded to school him on how to finger her and pleasure the bundle of nerves that was her clit. With her help, his slender fingers rubbed and ground down on her until she trembled and moaned, her first orgasm coming on hard and fast. "Oh, Jareth, I'm going to cum, kiss me!" She felt his lips claim her as the walls of her pussy clenched and unclenched. "I'm ready Jareth, claim what is yours." She grinned at him.

Jareth removed his leggings and climbed on top of Sarah, his cock poised at the slick entrance of her punani. He pushed forward with his hips as his hard cock slid into her and he felt his climax threatening to end this encounter quickly. He felt Sarah press her hips up to meet his and he pumped into her three times and his orgasm came on hard and sudden. He collapsed, panting into her ear. "I'm so sorry, my love. I couldn't stop myself. You are so damn tight and I didn't know it would feel this amazing." He moved to lay next to her, pulling her close again. "I am glad you were my first. Are you disappointed, my Sarah?"

Shaking her head, she moved to place her head on his chest. "Jareth, I have no basis for comparison but it felt like we fit together perfectly. And while I may be inexperienced, I've heard that we can do that again, almost as much as we want." She placed soft kisses on his chest as her hand ran down the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen, hesitating only a moment before touching and stroking his manhood, feeling powerful when his once flaccid cock came to life with her touch, growing longer and harder as she continued her tender assault. She giggled as he copied her hand movements with his hips. "Jareth, are you ready to take me again?" She spoke aloud, but the next was barely a whisper. "I want you inside me again, please?"

As if she needed to plead. "Yes, Precious. I long to join with you again." He made to roll over on top of her but Sarah placed her hands on his chest and threw her leg over his middle, just as if she were mounting a horse. He stared at her, his eyes widening in surprise. When she reached between them to grab his member and proceeded to impale herself on his hard erection, he gasped, half in shock and half in pure pleasure. "Oh my gods, what are you doing to me?"

She spoke not a word, but laughed huskily. She started to rock her hips, back and forth, mimicking the movements of those old school mechanical horse rides she used to beg her daddy to let her ride when they went to the grocery store. Her hands rested on his chest as she moved, pressing her hips down as she rode him, moving with ever increasing speed. Jareth's strange words and groans egged her on. While she couldn't understand the actual words, what he was saying needed no translation. His hands massaged her breasts and helped guide her hips back and forth. Sarah felt her climax building with each movement and Jareth was thrusting his hips up to deepen their connection as he panted.

"Sarah, I love you!" He shouted as he came hard, his whole body spasming as he shot his seed into her pussy. He shuddered as he felt her walls contracted around his member, milking him as she fell on top of him, her hot breath fanning against his neck. It was at this moment that Jareth considered the reason he had been warned not to have sex with a mortal woman: she would almost certainly become pregnant with his child; his heir. It was the way things were when a Fae male mated with a human female. He stroked her hair and her back. "Sarah, my beautiful Sarah. I care not if this isn't the time for I simply must ask: Be my queen, I want nothing in this world but to have you for my wife. Please say yes?"

He watched her turn her head to face him and the smile on her lips was blissful.

"Jareth, nothing could make me happier. I love you and want to be with you forever." She kissed him tenderly, imparting her whole being to him in just that one kiss.

"You have made me the happiest of fae!" He returned her kiss with all his love and pulled her snuggly next to him. He chuckled as he then continued to speak in a low voice. "And it is most fortunate you have consented, for both of us, since I have every reason to believe our child already grows in your belly." He held her more tightly to his chest as she shrieked in shock.

"Are you serious, Jareth?" He nodded, grinning at her with so much joy and love she couldn't remember why she had been shocked: this was Jareth and the Underground, where anything was possible and nothing was what is seemed.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{

The end

A/N: well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Perhaps you'll give my other stories a perusal? ~ faithfully, your humble scribe


End file.
